Dom Sansa i Papyrusa
|Zdjęcie= PapyrusSansHouseExterior.png |Lokalizacja= Snowdin |Mieszkańcy= Sans, Papyrus |BGM=sans. }} znajduje się w Snowdin. Ozdobiony jest świątecznymi dekoracjami. Można się do niego dostać po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Papyrusem. Przez kilkakrotne wysłuchanie osądu Sansa jest możliwość wejścia do jego pokoju. Po lewej stronie domu znajduje się skrzynka na listy Sansa, wypchana po brzegi i pusta należąca do Papyrusa. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Undyne, będzie można zobaczyć ją stojącą przed tym domem razem z Papyrusem. Parter Na parterze znajduje się kuchnia oraz salon. W salonie znajdziemy telewizor, który po włączeniu zawsze jest ustawiony na show Mettatona. W pokoju leży też kamień-zwierzak Sansa w posypce, i jedna skarpeta Sansa z przyklejonymi notatkami. Notatki zostały napisane przez Papyrusa, który każe Sansowi ją podnieść. W pokoju znajduje się również stara sofa, która po interakcji daje nam drobniaki oraz książka z żartami, w której jest książka o fizyce kwantowej w której jest kolejna książka z żartami w której jest kolejna książka o fizyce kwantowej. Protagonista postanawia zatrzymać się w tym momencie. W kuchni mamy kuchenkę z pustą blaszką na ciasto w środku, kosz na śmieci, wysoki zlew i lodówkę z pojemnikami podpisanymi "spaghetti" po jednej stronie, oraz pustą paczką po czipsach na drugiej. Pierwsze piętro Pierwsze piętro domu zawiera obraz z wizerunkiem kości i drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokojów Papyrusa i Sansa. Na drzwiach Papyrusa przyklejone są tabliczki z napisami (DZIEWCZYNY NIEDOZWOLONE), (CHŁOPCY NIEDOZWOLENI) i (PAPYRUS DOZWOLONY). Pod drzwiami do pokoju Sansa buchają kolorowe ogniki, które nie mogą nas zranić. Pokój Papyrusa W pokoju Papyrusa zaprzyjaźniasz się z nim. Jego pokój zawiera łóżko w kształcie wyścigówki, figurki akcji, piracką flagę, biblioteczkę z serią tomów o tworzeniu zagadek i książek dla dzieci, komputer z otwartym portalem społecznościowym - Undernet, pudełkiem kości i garderobę ze starannie ułożonymi ubraniami. Pokój Sansa Pokój starszego brata Papyrusa jest cały w śmieciach. W środkowej części pokoju znajduje się bieżnia. W rogu widać tornado śmieci. Zamiast łóżka jest stary materac, na którym leży głaz. Szopa Papyrusa Szopa Papyrusa znana też jako strefa porwań, Buda, Pokój gościnny, Coolshed i Garaż Papyrusa i Sansa. To tutaj protagonista jest uwięziony po pokonaniu i porwaniu przez Papyrusa. Otocznie w szopie zmienia się po każdym porwaniu. Możemy w niej znaleźć miskę suchego jedzenia, piszcząca zabawkę do gryzienia i łóżko za małe aby na nim spać. Wisi też notka na której jest napisane "PRZEPRASZAM MUSIAŁEM ZAMKNĄĆ CIĘ W GOŚCINNEJ SYPIALNI ZANIM UNDYNE NIE PRZYBĘDZIE. CZUJ SIĘ JAK W DOMU!!! NAPOJE I ZAKWATEROWANIE DOSTARCZONE. -TWÓJ NYEHANY PAPYRUS." Kraty są zbudowane zbyt daleko od siebie jak te w moście w Lesie Snowdin przez co można stąd łatwo uciec. Warsztat Sansa Warsztat Sans'a znajduje się w piwnicy domu. Można się tam dostać tylko za pomocą Srebrnego Klucza znalezionego w jego pokoju. Z kolei dostawanie się do pokoju wygląda następująco: Gdy Sans nas osądza w Ostatnim Korytarzu jest szansa, że podaruje nam klucz do swojego pokoju. Należy wysłuchiwać jego osądu bez wcześniejszego zapisywania gry, kilka razy aby otrzymać klucz. Opis W prawym dolnym rogu pomieszczenia znajduje się dziwna, zakryta maszyna, która wydaje się być zepsuta. Istnieje teoria że poprzedni Królewski Naukowiec W. D. Gaster był ojcem rodzeństwa szkieletów (ze względu na podobny wygląd i kilka innych powiązań), a owa maszyna była kreacją przez którą, jego życie skończyło się szybko. Warsztat ma cztery szuflady, ale z prawej strony nie można wchodzić w interakcje; projekty na półce tuż nad szufladami będą z nimi współpracować. Plany są opisane jako plany maszyny i zapisane w nieczytelnych symbolach (prawdopodobnie Wingdings). Druga szuflada od lewej zawiera znaczek. Zawartość pierwszej szuflady zmienia się w zależności od poprzednich działań gracza; zawsze zawiera album ze zdjęciami szczęśliwego Sana wraz z wieloma innymi osobami, których bohater nie rozpoznaje. Jeśli gra została wcześniej zakończona dowolnym zakończeniem, pojawi się kolejne zdjęcie z głównym bohaterem, Sansem i wszystkimi przyjaciółmi Frisk. Jest to, to samo zdjęcie które widzimy pod koniec Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Ostatecznie, dopiero po aktualizacji v1.001 po rozmowie z Clam Girl w Wodospadzie, pojawi się kartka wystająca z tylnej klapki segregatora, opisana jako źle narysowany obraz trzech uśmiechniętych osób ze słowami "nie zapomnij" zapisanymi małymi literami ''(których używa Sans). Prawdopodobnie są to Sans, Papyrus i Gaster. Ciekawostki * Gdy podejdziemy do zlewu w kuchni, może z nich wyskoczyć Annoying Dog. * Kiedy wejdziemy do pokoju Papyrusa i dojdziemy do komputera, szkielet nam powie, że jakaś osoba przysyła mu wiadomości wypisane dziwnymi symbolami (prawdopodobnie chodzi o W. D. Gastera i czcionkę ''Wingdings). * W pokoju Sansa znajduje się bieżnia, jednak szkielet jest zbyt leniwy by na niej ćwiczyć'.' * W warsztacie mógł zostać zaprojektowany Gaster Blaster. Galeria Papy-room.png|Pokój Papyrusa Sans-room.gif|Pokój Sans'a Kitchen.png|Kuchnia Warsztat Sansa.png|Warsztat Sans'a Przypisy # ↑ (There's a photo album inside the drawer.) (There are photos of... Huh?) (A card is sticking out from the back flap of the binder.) (It's a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people.) (Written on it...) "don't forget." - First drawer, Sans's workshop # ↑ Undertale- Giving Undyne's letter to Papyrus. - YouTube # ↑ Just ''got back from Japan. There was an UNDERTALE event last weekend and I received a "dog shrine" box of items from fans. Thanks everyone - Twitter'' # ↑ customs guy at airport: "excuse me sir why do you have two pieces of rope some blueprints in here" - Twitter de:Papyrus' und Sans' Haus en:Papyrus and Sans's House es:Sans and Papyrus's House fr:Maison de Sans et Papyrus ja:SansとPapyrusの家 pt-br:Casa de Sans e Papyrus ru:Дом Папируса и Санса uk:Будинок Папіруса і Санса zh:骷髏之家 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Snowdin